Code Geass: Birth of a Maelstrom
by Reis Nailo
Summary: A support side story for Code Geass: Knight of Revolution. Takes place before CG: KoR, detailing the lives of Halbdeknul and the other Knight of Rounds before the disowning of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Read for more details on why I started this! I"M BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: The Birth of a Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: Geass isn't mine, but Halbdenkul, Morgen, and Guistizia are.**

**This chapter gives a bit of information concerning the Original Charactes in my mainline fic, Code Geass: Knight of Revolution. **

**This way, I can continue the majority of that story without having to add flashback chapters that distract from the main plot. I also felt that the majority of the Knight of Rounds members were underdeveloped. Ernst gets killed so fast she doesn't even have half a minute of screen time! (What a simple job for her voice actor.) **

**That being said, I want to try to give the poor Knight of Rounds some time to shine. I mean really, they're supposed to be the best of the best Britannia has to offer. Yet Kururugi Suzaku kills them all in less than half an episode! While it isn't the five episode long screamfest/power up fest followed by the five-minute actual fights that are Dragon Ball and its sequel series and movies, that whole sequence of deaths is too damn quick!**

**Luciano at least died with our knowledge of his Knightmare Frame and a decent understanding of his twisted nature until Kallen gloriously blows the guy to space dust. -Yay! Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram has less cameo background shots than Shiho Hahnenfuss from Gundam Seed and Destiny combined! GEEZ!**

**So, kick back, grab a drink and some snacks, this story may be a bit long. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Knighting Ceremony**

"Rise Halbdenkul Schlange, I Charles Di Britannia proclaim that you are now a Knight of Rounds."

The vibrant red-haired youth rose from his kneeling position before his Imperial Majesty and turned to face the assembly. Behind him, Charles outstretched his hand, presenting the newest member of the Knight of Rounds. Thunderous applause overtook the throne room and no one had any doubt that the same was being done nationwide. The ceremony was being broadcast all over.

At eighteen, Halbdenkul had risen in the world with his abilities and service of the military. His newly found position had elevated his family's status greatly in the eyes of Britannia, his father was a well established diplomat, but not one of any particular fame. No more than twenty feet from him stood his family, his mother cried as his father clapped and nodded his head in pride. His older sister Amelia Schlange clapped and smiled happily.

To the far left of them stood Empress Marianne, the woman who had taken an interest in him when he began to process military tactics and strategy utilizing Knightmare Frames. While he wasn't the best pilot, his extravehicular fighting ability was off the charts. It was her proposal that he be tested to qualify for a position in the Knight of Rounds. To the left and right of the Emperor of Britannia stood the current Knight of Rounds.

To this left, farthest to closest from him were Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley, Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, and Knight of Eight Guistizia Martin.

Continuing to his right from the closest to last were Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst, and Knight of Five Morgendammerung Falsetto.

The elite Knights of Rounds under the direct command of Imperial Emperor Charles Di Britannia himself; the sight was awe inspiring to the general populace. There was no greater position of trust in the Empire. The applause began to die down and Charles looked toward Schneizel, who subtly nodded. They had discussed at length which number to assign him.

"Halbdenkul Schlange, in accordance with the title of Knight of Rounds, you must be given a number. In addition, at the behest of the Third Prince Schneizel, I have ordered the creation of a weapon to suit your demonstration earlier in the week. A courier came forward with a long, curved weapon wrapped in fine silks. Hal knelt and accepted the object before unwrapping it. The weapon rested in an ivory and gold sheath with an equally white and gold twined handle and emerald pommel. Looking to his Imperial Majesty for permission, he nodded his consent.

Turning away from Charles, the weapon slid effortlessly from the sheath. Holding the weapon parallel to the floor in front of him, he clipped the sheath to his side. The blade then proceeded to whip about him as he stood at attention. He twirled it through his fingers with practiced ease as he simultaneously spun the weapon around his torso, switching hands as it circled.

The nobles present tensed, expecting the weapon to fly out of his hands and strike someone in the Imperial family, or worse yet, the Emperor. Charles smirked. After seeing the young man's alacrity with his peculiar weapon, he knew he was okay with the flashy moves occurring in front of him. Yet with the weight of the weapon, he found himself impressed with the man's speed. This was a man he wanted as one of his Rounds.

The curved sword flew up into the air in an underhanded toss. The tension in the air could have been sliced through with a knife as it fell back toward its owner. Several attendants who had not seen the broadcast of his demonstration and trial earlier in the week stared as the weapon unfolded on its trip back to earth. Hal spun in a circle, keeping his body low to the ground as the caught the falling blade behind his back. Finishing his spin, the weapon lashed out, creating a wind the people on the first two rows could feel as he stopped, the weapon held three fourths of the way down the now five and a half foot long shaft. His sister grinned at his display.

Returning to attention with the weapon by his side, it was a unique display. The Rounds all either wielded swords of some fashion. The only exceptions were Bradley and his throwing knives and Falsetto with her firearms, more notably, her sniper rifle. Hal's weapon was chilling, known as a farm tool, and a symbol of death, a scythe. Yet in its dormant state it looked like a unique double-edged falchion.

"It is perfect Your Majesty. Thank you, your Highness." His voice was crisp and respectful as he bowed to Schneizel for the considerate gesture. The prince smiled and nodded his acceptance. He actually quite liked Hal and his performance earlier told him that he'd be no ordinary Rounds member. He was going to enjoy the shock he would get, and he was very sure that no one but the Rounds members and him would be surprised which number he was assigned.

"Halbdenkul Schlange, now that you have received you weapon, may you serve Britannia to the best of your ability. I pronounce you to the position of Knight of Two!"

Hal stood spellbound as gasps of shock rippled through the crowd. The title proved too much for the young man's mother, who fainted, her husband barely catching her before she hit the floor. Two court attendants assisted the poor man in helping her to the side and out of the throne room. Amelia stood with her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth.

To his left Schneizel could hear his mother chuckle. A bit farther away, he caught a glimpse of Empress Marianne smiling pleasantly; her children Lelouch and Nunally stared at the new Knight of Two. Nunally's was more in awe while her brother's was analytical. He couldn't help but smirk as the turned to face forward again.

'Always analyzing things. I wonder what you're trying to figure out about our newest Rounds dear little brother.'

Hal seemed to recover from his shock and knelt before Emperor Charles.

"Yes, your Majesty!"

The firm solidity in his affirmation drew applause from those who still held onto their wits at the proclamation. No one had thought that one so young would be given the number two slot. Odysseus clapped with genuine pleasure at the man's achievement. Carline and her older brother Hugh fumed at the man. Their mother had proposed Luciano, yet the man was so uncontrolled Charles had swiftly placed the man as the Knight of Ten, allowing him onto the Rounds to appease his wife.

The man's reputation for violence and a lack of respect even around the Royal Family, coupled by his overzealous killing on the battlefields left him with the title of Vampire of Britannia. It went unsaid that the rest of the Rounds didn't like the man. The only reason Monica was Knight of Twelve was that she wasn't made for the battlefield as a fighter, but a Field Marshall, her ability to see the big picture and command on a broad scale was immense. Her analytical abilities were second only to the Knight of One. Charles valued that and made her Knight of Twelve and placed in charge of the country's flagship.

"Very good Knight of Two, please greet your fellow Rounds and take your rightful place among them."

"Yes, your Majesty." Halbdenkul proceeded to approach Monica, who smiled at him as she extended her hand. Taking it firmly, he reciprocated as they shook once. He stepped to the right and held his hand out to Bradley. The orange cloaked Rounds member sneered at him, reluctantly taking his hand. He muttered under his breath.

"Watch your back." Hal gripped his hand until Bradley felt his hand pop, to either side of the two men, Monica and Nonette flinched. Luciano clenched his teeth together, refusing to even grunt in pain. Hal's return sneer was almost demonic from what his new peers could see. His grip had broken or dislocated joints in Bradley's hand, one of the two. Regardless, either one was extremely painful.

"Oh, I will Vampire, I will. Just remember that I make a habit of carrying garlic and holy water, white ash-wood stakes, and silver crucifixes and you'll be just fine."

Hal punctuated his statement by gripping Luciano's wrist with the other hand. Disguising his action by a sudden, powerful handshake, he yanked his hand, making the knife thrower visibly flinch, drawing attention from the Imperial family as he did so. Another pop could be heard from his hand as the force of the pull forced his joints and bones back into alignment. Luciano glared at his injured hand. Charles nodded slightly in approval.

'He's setting Bradley straight from the onset of his debut, a man of practical foresight.'

"Nicely done Knight of Two. I look forward to serving with you." Nonette whispered as they shook hands. He nodded and grinned with a bit of mischief.

"So do I Knight of Nine, and thank you."

Walking over to Guistizia Martin, the two men shared a firm handshake. The Knight of Eight gave him a look saying that they'd talk at length later. Proceeding onward, he stopped in front of Waldstein, nodding in deference to his higher position and role as leader of the Rounds. This action was met with approval from many of those present. The princes and princesses of Britannia could see the workings of a diplomat in the Rounds from his actions while greeting his peers.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us Halbdenkul Schlange. You've earned your title, be proud of it, and serve accordingly." Hal nodded in understanding, a small smile crossed his face. The two of them made mental notes that they'd be working closely in the future. Taking a step further, he saluted the Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst, drawing looks of surprise and some of indignation from the nobility present.

"Didn't Ernst say that she had been his superior at some point during the early stages of his career?" Cornelia whispered to her brother. Schneizel glanced at her through the corner of his eye.

"Yes, I believe that's correct. They were both Special Forces during the initial offensives into New Zealand. Rumors say that he was her personal guard at the time. Ironic isn't it?" Cornelia smirked at his question as she returned his salute before they smiled and shook hands. She could see her saying something to her former subordinate as he chuckled with a knowing grin. His response prompted her to do the same. Cornelia silently wondered what just transpired between the two.

Finishing out the greetings was Knight of Five Morgen Falsetto. As they shook hands, she smiled broadly. The two had known each other from childhood.

"You've finally made it. Ernst and I have talked about you on occasion. Good to have you with us at last." His content sigh brought back memories to her.

"I know. It feels like yesterday, but I'm here now. It's good to be here."

"Don't get too comfortable Knight of Two, the Post Ceremony Banquet is next."

He barely controlled his cringe as he took his place between Ernst and Waldstein.

"Trust me, I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: Birth of a Maelstrom**

**This song is amazing, and it fits with the future settings of Code Geass: Knight of Revolution. Keep it in mind.**

**Chapter 2: Rock Queen**

It had been a year since the Knighting of Halbdenkul Schlange. Walking out to the airport in the capital city of Britannia, Empress Marianne walked with her children and her bodyguard contingent. Cornelia kept a sharp eye out for anything unusual other than the sounds of planes and utility Frames. Accompanying them were Knight of Eight Guistizia and Knight of Five Morgen.

"He should be here correct?"

"Yes your Majesty."

The sound of music echoed from a distant hangar. A resonate female voice could be heard singing over the upbeat tempo. Cornelia had never really paid much attention to music outside the classical music that saturated the castle. Something about the beat, the sound of drums, guitars, and keyboards stirred a new feeling inside her. Morgen and Guis smirked; they knew that music from their visits to his home well. As they approached, Nunally suddenly dashed to the cracked door. Marianne motioned for her guards to remain close to her as Lelouch chased after her in concern.

Nunally stared through the huge doors in wonder. Before Lelouch could yell at her because of the volume of the music, he saw what she did and stood behind her watching like she was. Inside was a band, an auburn haired girl swayed with the beat; her hair flowed with her movements. Her eyes were closed as she sang into the microphone. The purity in the emotions and her words rang through the children as the group caught up with them.

Marianned looked inside at what had captured her children's rapt attention. Turning back to the others, she waved her niece and Rounds members to her.

"Is that Halbdenkul's sister singing?" Cornelia looked inside as the two Rounds nodded immediately. She had to do a double take at the young woman. It was like she was a completely different person. During her brother's induction banquet following the ceremony, she'd been a bit of a recluse, preferring to say little, though the dance with her brother had been something to watch. The two of them had such an energy that nobles there didn't.

The music came to a close and Marianne chose that moment to enter. Hal stood underneath a retired F-14D. The plane had a new coat of paint that reminded them of the ocean with its light and dark blues. Amelia Schlange and her friends at the instruments bowed respectfully as the Royal family members entered followed by Hal's peers. Turning to pick up a different tool in his mechanics cart, he was covered in grease and oil. His red hair was almost black from his maintenance work.

"Brother, you have visitors."

"Oh? Who's there?" He continued working without turning to face his sister. The side panel to one of the powerful engines was propped open, his body was halfway inside as he worked. Seeing as he wouldn't notice them until he either left or one of them spoke up, Marianne walked over to him. Stopping just behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder once.

"Hard at work Knight of Two?"

Halbdenkul jumped at her voice. Judging from the clanging inside and his muffled cry of pain, Cornelia and everyone else thought he bashed his head on something. Slowly sliding out of the engine section, he turned to face Empress Marianne. He knelt and placed his arm across his chest in the typical salute. Somehow, his countenance made him look noble despite the ragged appearance he now wore.

"Your Majesty. What brings you here?" She laughed at his sudden respectful attitude.

"That's alright Knight of Two, you couldn't see anyone, so you couldn't have known it'd be me of all people. So, is this work or play Sir Halbdenkul?"

"Play your Majesty. I've been restoring this one for some time now. You've met my sister Amelia?"

The black haired Ganymede test pilot nodded and smiled in her direction. The girl bowed. Nunally tugged at Amelia's pant leg, half startling the woman. Lelouch stood behind his sister.

"You have a pretty voice Miss Schlange." Hal watched with interest as his sister blushed slightly and knelt to meet the little princess eye-to-eye. She smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you very much your Highness. You have a very pretty voice as well, did you get that from Empress Marianne?" Nunally looked appalled for some strange reason. Lelouch looked confused at her reaction. Everyone had heard Amelia clearly and knew that she meant nothing harmful by it. She was only exchanging playful banter to entertain the young princess.

Everyone waited; wondering just how Nunally would react. She shook her head rapidly back and forth.

"Nooo! It's my voice, I didn't steal it from Mama!"

Lelouch sighed heavily as Amelia covered her heart with her hands and looked up to the ceiling with relief. Hal smiled discreetly as Cornelia and Morgen covered their mouths with their hands as they laughed. Guis shook his head humored at the girl's words. The Flash laughed till tears formed in her eyes. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her fiercely.

"That's right Nunally, it's your voice, not mine."

"Um, your Majesty? Did you need something of me?"

"I don't, but Ernst Knight of Four does." She brought out a small envelope with the Round's Seal on it. He could recognize her handwriting easily. Another mission from his Imperial Majesty, but now where?

"It's something huge Knight of Two, it won't just be you and Ernst this time. We'll be joining in." It was subtle, but Marianne saw him flinch when Morgen revealed that information. She could understand his response, to send four Rounds to one location for one mission. Just what was it that Charles would prioritize so highly?

"Well, now that the assignment's delivered. I believe you should relax before you all head out tomorrow. Amelia?"

"Y-yes your Majesty?"

"Please, call me Marianne, you are the sister of the Knight of Two, not a random muse. Could you and your friends play that song that entranced Nunally and her brother?"

The group of musicians glanced back and forth at each other. Play at the request of one of the Empire's Empresses? Most noble houses hated their style of music, calling it barbaric, or uncouth. Some more radical purists went so far as to call in sacrilege against the noble Empire. Yet among the common people, they were idols, not that Amelia Schlange was using her real name. On the albums and on the air she wasn't the sister of the Knight of Two, and her voice had helped her climb to her current position in the music world. If anyone was to know that she was also the sibling of the country's second strongest knight, well, the tabloids were bad enough as it was.

"We'd be honored to."

The band walked back to the cluster of instruments. Hal leaned against the fuselage of the Tomcat with a small smile. Guistizia had found a chair for Marianne to take a seat. Nunally ran over and jumped into her lap as Lelouch walked over and stood beside his mother. Morgen and Cornelia joined Hal as Guistizia stayed close to the Empress.

As the lead guitarist started playing, Hal broke the seal and opened the missive. Inside were photographs of a green haired girl with amber eyes who looked no more than seventeen. He nearly dropped the paper when his eyes scanned over one peculiar word.

'_Immortal? What insanity is this? This is our target?'_

Morgen noticed his disturbed facial expression. Leaning in next to his ear, she whispered softly as not to alert Cornelia.

"So you think so too?"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. What the hell is this?"

"Gods if I know. If this is true, we can't kill her. So what do you think we should do?"

He shook his head in wonder, truthfully, he had no idea how to handle this situation. Part of him also doubted anyone else involved with this mission who knew this bit of information knew what to do about it either. His sister began to sing.

_"Standing where I should be. Believing as I'm told to believe. Being who I should be. Doing what I should do."_

_"Did you hear what I said? Did you get what I meant? What you saw is an illusion. You're living in delusion! Going on and on I have the future in my hands. Getting loose from days I never could get over! Going on and on until I'm finally myself. Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted! Now is the time!! Now is the time!"_

Cornelia looked at Hal, who bobbed with the beat. His face was slightly worried, but his swift smirk and pocketing of the missive told her that he understood his new mission. The music was rough, but resonated with the atmosphere nicely. She was amazed with Amelia's voice, it was smooth, yet matched pleasantly with the musicians. The pitch was right for the music. Its lyrics went straight to the soul.

_"Ask me if you're anxious. I'll give you all the answers. Truth or dare - it's your choice. Your truth is what you wish for!"_

Amelia held her eyes half open as she sang, staring at nothing in particular. She moved her head with the rhythem, her hair swished back and forth.

_"Who am I to tell you that the future's in your hands? Set me free from lies and cold deceptions, I'm so scared! Going on and on across this land, across the time. Going on to see . . . to feel . . . to breathe! I've always wanted!"_

Her eyes shot open as she continued, looking as if she was singing at some invisible person. Rocking to and fro, she crossed her arms across her chest, hugging herself as if insecure. Nunally and Lelouch watched, spellbound by her acting and the soul she poured into the performance. Marianned smiled at the singer.

'She certainly has earned her title.'

The younger woman cradled the microphone and the stand in her hands tenderly. She leaned toward them, the stand tilting with her body.

_"Sleepless nights I'm spending . . . counting all the words that broke my heart. I'm leaving all my past here. Then I'll see . . . the world for sure!"_

The music took over as she momentarily stepped away from the microphone to drink from a water bottle at her feet. Taking a quick swig of the cold liquid, she grabbed the device again with renewed vigor.

_"Going on and on I have the future in my hands! Getting loose from days I never could get over! Going on and on until I'm finally myself. Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted!"_

_"Now is the time!! Now is the time! Chase after time! Chase after time!"_

The music winded down, and the group clapped as the music came to a stop. It was a good performance, and one that the Vi Britannia children wouldn't soon forget. Amelia signed a cd they had in their equipment and gave it to them. It would be one of the few good memories they'd have after the invasion of Japan nine years in the future. On the front cover was the picture of her with her back facing the viewer, her right hand straight in the air with the V for victory held high. She looked back over her shoulder at you with a mischievous grin. The name on the cover read, "Rock Queen Elena Houston: Sounds of the Soul."


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass: Birth of a Maelstrom**

**Chapter 3: Immortalis Tactus Pt. 1**

Dorothea Ernst, Halbdenkul Schlange, Morgen Falsetto, and Guistizia Martin filed off the plane that landed at the international airport in Cairo, Egypt. The blazing heat hit them like an oven. Accompanying them off the plane were three squads of Special Forces operatives. Everyone wore his or her ceremonial uniforms. None of the SF officers had been told the mission objective, only that it was of such high priority, that Emperor Charles had deemed it necessary to deploy four of his Rounds to the scene.

This was an undertaking none of them had ever seen or heard of before. The news of the force sent had drawn international media to the scene. Cameras flashed pictures and video cams recorded live as reporters gave watchers details. The dead serious auras that radiated off four of Britannia's strongest Knights were more stifling than the desert heat around them. For several of the men with them, this was their first real operation of this level of classification. A few of them whispered among each other.

"Hey, I heard that the Knight of Four and Two were commander and subordinate during New Zealand."

"Really? I heard that all four of them were Special Forces just like us."

"Seriously?"

Ahead of them, an envoy of the Egyptian government of the EU greeted them with his bodyguard contingent. The four Rounds bowed in respect for diplomatic relations. This operation was being done under the guise of a good will debate for oil while Sakuradite refinement was under its final development stages.

"Four Knight of Rounds members for one goodwill tour? Aren't we being serious."

Dorothea kept her voice respective despite the sarcasm. It was decided since she was the eldest Rounds, that she would head the mission despite Hal's presence. He was appointed Knight of Two for his combat skill, strategic and tactically sound mind, and diplomatic potential. Until these fully matured, he was still the 'young buck' of the group.

"Our Majesty's will is our own. He commands and we do, we do not question his desire for the country."

The messenger shut his mouth, knowing that to say anything against that reasoning would be to insult the Emperor of Britannia. That would be folly in its worst form, as the Rounds physically reprimanding him would be considered just and appropriate action by their liege.

"Of course. Shall we go to the debate rooms?" Halbdenkul stepped forward; his deep crimson bangs blew in the wind. His left arm rested as if in a sling on the handle of the falchion like sword at his waist.

"Actually, the flight here was much longer than anticipated. I would like to take a breather and get used to the time zone shift before we do any talks. It would be rude of us to fall asleep in the middle of debates."

Dorothea and the other Rounds nodded in approval and agreement. It was true the flight had been a bit longer than they'd estimated, and the jet lag had yet to kick into effect. This also gave them the perfect cover to begin their search in their real mission in Egypt; to find and secure the green haired immortal.

"It's now lunch time here isn't it?"

* * *

Hearing a Rounds talk about being hungry wasn't exactly what the media was expecting to record on live national television. Back in the Empire Charles actually laughed, V.V. glanced at him mildly amused.

"He keeps them so off balance, this is great entertainment. You agree don't you elder brother?"

"Hmph, I can see how this plays to their advantage. However, with this C.C. is more than already prepared for them."

"This is their front, they'll begin acting the moment their out of the media's sight. You'll be reunited with your sister soon."

V.V. uncharacteristically bit his thumbnail in apprehension. He wasn't so sure of that.

* * *

As the Special Forces and Rounds were escorted to their transportation, their target watched them from a distant rooftop. A frown crossed her face as she hopped down to the roof's stairway entrance. Walking down the steps, a young man stood with anticipation.

"Well, are they a threat?"

"You'll take no actions against them. They're too powerful for you."

His eye lit up with the accursed winged sigil she called Geass, not that she felt the effects of his ability. She had to admit, opening a contract with this one was probably not the wisest thing she'd ever done. Then again, he'd also probably be the shortest lived out of all the Geass users she'd created in the past. Four Knight of Rounds and three Special Forces squads were overkill for most situations like hers, then again the Rounds knew what they were up against and were not going to chance anything. She smirked, perhaps they could grant her wish.

"No they're not! The Britannians are scum that needs to be shown their place. I'll show these Rounds members that they're nothing special. My Geass will make them my pawns."

She smirked at him and chuckled, with an attitude like that, he wouldn't last long. Sure, he'd give them some entertainment, maybe even some challenge, but these weren't common grunts. The Rounds were soldiers without peer; they wouldn't fall to such a Geass without a fight. If for some reason they did, she expected them to overcome him somehow.

_'I guess I'll find out pretty soon.'_

* * *

As everyone was checked into the accommodations provided, Dorothea called a briefing into session.

"Gentlemen, this woman is our target, we are to restrain this woman and bring her back to the homeland alive. We want you all to track her, but do not, I repeat, do not engage her. We Rounds shall do that; his Imperial Majesty dubbed her a triple S class threat. I repeat one last time, do not engage the target."

The Special Forces members looked at the files they'd been handed in shock. No one had ever been marked higher than an A class threat, and now they were up against a triple S? It was no wonder four Rounds were gathered into one place. As Morgen joined in the briefing with Dorothea, Hal and Guis sat outside on the balcony.

Down below they could hear vendors advertising their wares, the occasional car that passed by, and the chatter of the people of Egypt. A hotel employee stopped behind them to deliever their drinks. Thanking him, they looked back out toward the city.

"Well Guistizia? What do you think of this?"

"You mean hunting down an immortal?" Hal nodded silently.

"This feels like that one movie they made, what was it? Highlander?" His friend nearly spat his drink out his nose.

"I didn't figure you to be the movie buff. So what, do you expect to take her head and gain her powers?"

"No, I don't think that this works like that, but doesn't this worry you? If she really is immortal, then can you imagine what she's experienced compared to us?"

Hal thought about it for a bit. Guistizia had frightening logic when he wanted to.

"She's probably realized that we're coming for her. What sort of plans do you think she's made?"

The two remained silent. That was a thought they didn't want to dwell on.

* * *

Later that night, Dorothea was relaxing with Morgen in the spas hot gacuzzis thinking over their next plan of action. Most of the Special Forces were asleep. The few who were awake were in the café area playing cards or watching the TV. Guistizia had gone to the roof for some stargazing. Hal retired early, the jetlag excuse not entirely false for him.

"Well Morgen, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Her peer stared up at the ceiling covered in steam.

"I think at least one of us should remain behind with the SF teams and go about the search for the Immortal in Cairo. The rest of us should attend the talks with the government airbags."

Dorothea laughed openly, her laughter echoed throughout the room. No one was there to object to their voice levels. She was thankful for this part of being a Rounds. When you came to a country with soldiers on a diplomatic mission, the accommodations were usually reserved for only them. No one would bother them unless it was an employee or an emergency. It felt good not to be disturbed by anyone.

"So who gets to be the lucky one?"

"Ha ha! That's the hard part Ernst, who does get to be the lucky one? God knows the rest of our ears will be bleeding from their droning."

"_Oh, you'll be bleeding alright, but not from those hypocrites."_

Both women shot up in the waist deep waters. Pressing their backs to each other so they wouldn't get hit from behind, they assumed fighting stances. Each of their senses became sharper than their swords, realizing that they were both unarmed and unarmored, much less clothed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

The silhouette of a person began to approach them. The malevolent chuckle that permeated throughout the spa room made them glare at whoever their intruder was. Preparing their bodies to dodge or rush the figure, they began to make out the clothing. Swiftly the gender was determined as male from the stance and vest with no undershirt. He wasn't well muscled, but he wasn't unfit either. He wore a bandanna over his nose and mouth with a turban on his head. Camo fatigues dressed his legs with combat boots, a wickedly curved scimitar was at his side.

"Such beautiful women, such shame to have to kill you." Morgen and Dorothea looked at each other in mild disgust. What a chauvinist pig. The two Rounds made a rush for him much faster than he'd anticipated. As they drew closer though, his eyes lit up in a crimson/magenta flash.

"What in the . . .!"

**Well, the beginning of the hunt for a certain pizza loving immortal is on. Just what happens now? What do you think this man's Geass is? R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass: Birth of a Maelstrom**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass isn't mine. Hal, Morgen, and Guis are mine.**

**OMG, have I finally gotten back into the groove? Maybe . . .**

**Chapter 4: Immortalis Tactus Pt. 2**

Hal reclined in a plush reclining chair padded with more pillows than he knew what to do with. He had found a magazine in the stand he had passed by on his way to his room. The cover had a picture of his sister and her band on the front and he was interested in finding out just what they thought of his sibling. Granted, she used an alias and her make up hid most of her more subtle features that made them brother and sister.

Open laughter escaped his lips as he read over part of the article. Amelia Schlange was in no way as liberal in her moral standings as some people thought her to be. For one, she didn't even dress with the majority of her skin showing even in the privacy of their home. Granted she did show her stomach and collarbones occassionally, but those were tailored costumes designed after a feminine tux or suite. Part of him knew that she was probably fuming or laughing about it if she read this article.

A knock at his door prompted him to lower the periodical and quirk an eyebrow at the door. Glancing at the clock, it was past midnight. Gathering himself and getting up from his comfortable seat, he walked slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked as he approached. When no one answered, he changed direction to the dresser he had placed his weapon on. In truth, he carried three. A standard military longsword, his scimitar/scythe that was his signature as a Knight of Rounds, and the final weapon, was a huge semi-automatic handgun he had a private gunsmith create. Picking up the longsword, he carried it to the door and looked out the peephole. What he saw made him flinch.

"Morgen?"

Opening the door, the woman stepped through and collapsed into her peer's arms, making him drop his weapon in the process. Her state of dishevelment made him blush slightly. Her towel slipped from her bosom, revealing more of her breast than he knew was gentlemanly. Swiftly swallowing and gathering her up into his arms, he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down on it before removing his large cloak. Placing it over her to protect her modesty, he peered out the door and looked around. Finding no one outside, he quietly closed the door. He was about to turn around when his eyes widened when he noticed a glimmer of wire drop around his neck.

"What the . . . !"

Throwing his hands up, he barely got them between his throat and the wires as they pulled taught. Mentally thanking the heavens that he hadn't taken off his gloves, he struggled against his natural panic instinct for a split second. Glancing over his shoulder the best he could, the Knight of Two cringed as Morgen had shuffled up to him, his cloak a mess on the floor. Her hands held the wires that were trying to end his life. Her body pressed against his back to keep him from turning on her.

"Morgen! What's wrong with . . . you?" Hal barely managed to speak with the wires around him. The thin cord bit into the back of his neck and drew blood. Morgen leaned in with an eerie giggle and stuck out her tongue, lapping at the wound. Hal grit his teeth and muttered a curse, both his hands were caught.

_If this is really Morgen and not an imposter, then I can't afford to seriously hurt her. Some kind of hypnosis? Damn it._

* * *

_**Hotel Rooftop**_

* * *

Guistizia Martin glared at the nude visage of Dorothea Ernst who held her pistol at him. Around him, wires glistened in the moonlight. She'd nearly gotten the drop on him if not for the telltale sound of the gun's slide racking the hammer into firing position. He kept his composure while his hands remained behind his back and out of her line of sight. This was far from the first time a gun had been fired at him. Honestly, it wouldn't be the last either, but having a peer on the other side was disturbing, especially when said person was very much in the buff and quite attractive.

Her eyes were half open, with a harsh glare that made her green eyes seem to glow in the moonlight. Dark strands of her hair whipped around in the wind. Guistizia smirked as he brought up his right hand and flexed his hand before pulling it away from his face. Strands of wire drew taught from his fingers to his teeth as he prepared to make his move.

_Morgen and Dorothea were both together when we last saw them. I wonder if Hal's undergoing something similar to this? That makes me worry all the more for the Special Forces teams with us. What about them? Surely they would have noticed something amiss. I mean . . . really . . . Lady Ernst and Falsetto walking around in the nude? Come now._

Part of him was grateful that whoever had done this to his fellow Rounds member had failed to think of her favored combat style. True, she was a competent marksman with a pistol, but the Knight of Four was a fencer first, gunfighter second. Not that he intended to take any chances with the situation he was under. One mistake could mean the end of him or both of them.

"Come my friend. Let's begin this macabre baile de la muerte." The woman's brow twitched before she pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed in the night. Guistizia twisted his wires in a spiral pattern as he tracked the bullet in the heated air before forming a lattice work of wire so intricate, the projectile turned to dust as the wires sliced through it. The bullet's twist made the soft metal core shred itself to dust in the wires. Several more shots rang out and each one met a similar fate as the first or was sidestepped completely.

He sucked in a surprised breath when other shots began to ring out around him to reveal men with bandana's covering their faces. Most of them held pistols, but he noted that a few of them held assault rifles. Eyeballing Ernst for a moment, he swiftly decided on his course of action. Suddenly darting toward the largest contingent of attacker, he adopted a low profile sprint as he threw forward his left hand. Glistening wires hungrily reached out toward his targets.

"What is he?" One of the men cried as he watched his friends' arms separate in bloody gouts of gore. Gun barrels and stocks flew to pieces as well as the wires found their prey. Closing the gap, many of the other men hesitating as he came into melee combat with their allies. A stabbing knife hand strike caught the closest man in the throat, making him drop his weapon and gag. Sweeping in behind him, Guistizia took the man in an arm lock and used him as a human shield.

Throwing out his right hand in a broad wave, the wires that obeyed lashed out, flaying the other members of that cluster of men. Blood flew everywhere as he brought his captive between him and Ernst. The woman fired into Guis's human shield, the man shuddered and screamed. Gripping a few wires in his mouth, he pulled them from his right fist. A series of new wires ripped up chunks of the roof. The men to the far side of the rooftop gaped in terror as he dashed from up heaved debris to the next, repeating the process as they landed in order to keep up his makeshift cover.

"He's a monster! Shoot! Shoot him!" The second group opened fire from the hip. Most of the bullets flew wild and wide. Other shots impacted on the tossed up debris. The few that did come close to striking their intended target were shredded by the latticework of mono-filament wire manipulated by the Knight of Eight. Crossing his arms over each other, he spun his wires around the two surrounding radio antennae on the roof and planted both feet in a firm stance before pulling his arms out and back as far as his shoulder joints would let them. Two opposing sets of wires criss-crossed through each other, catching the damned men in-between. The gruesome result were five men turned into human sashimi. In the air between the two antennae, was a haunting spider's web dripping with blood and gore.

Pausing for half a moment, he turned to Ernst, who stood staring at him. Making a mental note that whatever was controlling Dorothea didn't do anything to spur on combat abilities or aggressive tendencies, he sighed lightly. Brushing the dust from his clothes, he made a another note to wash them before leaving in the morning. No reason to wear a crimson splotched uniform. Ernst raised the gun again only to have the bottom of the grip fall away. The contents of the magazine spilled to the ground as he sliced the weapon. The barrel of the gun followed suit in a flash of wires before he caught his fellow Rounds gently in his wires. Slowly approaching the restrained woman, he made sure to not grip her too tightly. He didn't wish to harm her.

"So, just who or what got to you of all people Ernst?" His eyes raked over her form, but not in a lustful way. His trained eye in black ops and assassination techniques searched for needle pricks, incisions, or any other signs of some form of administered drug or device. Walking slowly around her, he grunted in frustration as he methodically ruffled through her dark, long hair. He could find nothing in her scalp either. Sighing in minor regret, he struck her in the back of the neck hard enough to knock her out. Removing his cloak, he wrapped her in it before carrying her inside. Silently he wondered what became of Hal and Morgen.

"I should return here to collect evidence after I make sure Lady Ernst is truly alright."

* * *

_**Hal's Hotel Room**_

* * *

Hal had his eyes closed as he concentrated on his plan of action. Adjusting his stance the best he could, he dropped down into a low stance, throwing Morgen off balance before spinning the best he could to face her as he pivoted to the right. Her arms crossed over each other as he pinned them between their bodies and rushed forward. The action didn't allow her to adjust her balance and they tumbled onto the bed with Morgen under Hal. He winced as the wires dug into his neck and began to cut through his gloves. Keeping in mind their positions and her free legs, he hooked his left leg behind her knees and swept his right across her ankles and held her there. The last thing he wanted was to take a knee to the groin.

"Morgen. Snap out of it Morgen. You're stronger than whatever has you under this puppet master's control." His eyes bore into hers as he touched her cheeks with his fingertips. His hands were beginning to bleed from the wires and the blood fell on her pale skin. There was the briefest flash of recognition before she shuddered and clenched her eyes shut. He touched his forehead to hers and her eyes flew open in surprise. His blue eyes bore into her green ones with firm confidence in her. The Knight of Five fairly growled in frustration.

"H-Hal! It's like . . . like someone's in my head!" He frowned as she struggled against whatever it was that she was up against. "It's telling me to . . . t-to k-kk-kill you!" Her fists clenched and the wires tightened further around his neck. Gritting his teeth against the pain as they dug further into his flesh, he cursed whatever was controlling Morgen. Cradling her face in his hands, she stared at him. He spoke the only thing he could say to her.

"Morgen. I trust you."

In her mind she screamed and cursed the power controlling her. Her mind recalled the battles they fought during the New Zealand Conflict and the day he'd saved her life. The kindness his family showed her after the war's end and their elation at her ascension into the ranks of the Rounds followed. Hal's induction into the Rounds also crossed her mind along with the memories up to that very moment. She grit her teeth at his words as he relaxed his suppressive grip on her.

_He trusts me . . . He's leaving his fate, his life, entirely in my hands. How could I betray everything his family has done for me? Everything _he's _done for me? Damn it all! Get . . . out . . . of . . . my head!_

She let loose a scream and felt it . . . a sharp sensation recoiling away from her psyche along with a bitter curse. Suddenly her mind and body were her own again and she immediately loosened the wire's grip on her friend. Hal took a deep breath of air and coughed several times as he cupped his neck carefully. Untangling his legs from hers, he smiled down at her.

"Welcome back." She smiled and nodded once before becoming exactly aware of her predicament. Blushing furiously, she crossed her legs and covered her chest with her arms. Hal gently got up and rolled off the bed. Walking to his rumpled cloak, he picked it up and returned to the bedside.

"Here." As she sat upright, he placed it over her shoulders. Wrapping the crimson cloth around her body, she nodded in silent thanks. He plunked down on the floor and groaned in annoyance which prompted her to look down at him curiously.

"Geez, what a night." Before she could agree with him, a knock at the door drew their attention. Hal immediately stood and darted over to the dresser. Picking up the large handgun, he loaded it and chambered a round into the chamber. Pointing it at the door his voice rumbled, reflecting his peeved condition. "Who is it?"

"It's Guistizia. Hal, are you alright? We've got a situation." The two Rounds looked at each other for a moment before Hal answered. She noticed that he didn't lower the gun.

"Enter slowly." The door creaked open to admit the Knight of Eight. The sight made Morgen stifle a gasp. He carried Ernst in his cloak and he was covered in sweat, grim, and blood. The man's normally blonde hair was tinged pink from the slaughter he unleashed on the roof. When Hal got a decent view of the other two Rounds, he slightly lowered his weapon as he made his way to the door.

"Guistizia? Are you injured?" He asked softly as he closed the door. Guistizia carried the Knight of Four to Hal's bed and gently laid her down. The man glared at the wall.

"No Halbdunkel. I'll be fine. Though the men I slaughtered on the roof concern me. Lady Falsetto, are you alright? Right now I'm more concerned for you and Ernst."

The redhead clutched Hal's cloak tighter. It was all the answer that Guistizia needed. He turned to talk to Hal and stopped short. His eyes rested on Hal's neck wounds. He recognized the attempt at garroting when he saw it. He'd done it himself more times than he dared admit. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots given the condition Dorothea was in. The man's eyes narrowed as Hal's neck began to bruise in full.

"Hal, how bad is it?" The Knight of Two sighed and waved a hand.

"I haven't really had time to fully assess whether or not I'm not suffering long term effects or not. Right now we don't have the time for that though. Our enemy has preempted us. We're reeling and I have no idea what the Special Forces status is."

Guistizia took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"That's probably the good news. I checked on those I could while coming here. They got hit by some kind of new tranquilizer agent. Airborne and settles quickly by the look of it. They'll be up and about by dawn."

The two nodded, but their faces were still grim. Hal sensed movement outside the door. Picking up the sword he had initially dropped when he'd caught Morgen when she fell into his arms, he twirled the blade and threw it into the door. The blade shot clean through and a strangled cry of pain registered a hit. The sporadic gunshots that swiftly died out made Hal switch his gun to his dominate hand. Normally he would have given Morgen the weapon due to her superiority in the area, but even she confessed that she'd rather not use his firearm.

Opening the door swiftly, he stepped halfway out and cleared the left hall, then the right before looking at the body that fell through the doorway as he stepped out. The window at the end of the hall was wide open and the curtains blew in the warm breeze. The dead man at his feet was dressed in a similar fashion to the men Guistizia had killed. The blonde man checked the body as Hal proceeded with clearing the rooms on the same floor to be safe.

He entered Morgen and Dorothea's rooms last and searched under the beds, in the closets, dresser drawers, ventilation grates, and bathrooms. Paranoia began to eat at him. This was a type of combat he needed to adjust to. Guistizia was used to such methods, and as such, he trusted Guistizia with Dorothea and Morgen more for the moment. The blonde assassin knew what to expect in order to protect their friends. He didn't. Direct confrontations, and standard guerrilla tactics was his avenue. Poisons, and other subterfuge techniques left a sour taste in his mouth even if he did understand and grudgingly respect their place in the world.

As he made his way to leave Dorothea's room, a whistling sound made him spin around, his senses on edge. He brought the pistol into firing position as a figure crashed through the window and pointed a sub-machine gun at him. Not hesitating, Hal pulled the trigger as he dove for the bathroom door. The burst of fire from the fully auto weapon sounded like a rapidly hissing pack of snakes.

_A suppressed weapon!_

The report of Hal's handgun sounded like thunder by comparison. The Knight of Two got three shots off before he made it to the bathroom. Two of the bullets flew wide, while the third made contact. The sub machine gun sprayed the small entrance hall and the walls, but didn't manage to catch the Knight of Rounds. The handgun's bullet ripped through flesh and bore straight through, the kenetic energy tore the assailant's gun hand messily off. He screamed in pain as he stared, horrified at his spurting stump.

Hal popped back out and fired twice more, catching him in the wounded arm. The bullets repeated the process, tearing off the man's right arm completely. Lining up the next shot, he jumped back when he noticed a crimson dot penetrating the curtains. The bullet that shot through the window nearly got him as plaster from the wall went everywhere. The entrance hole was just about the size of a grape. Retreating from the room entirely, Hal pressed his back to the wall and peeked back in to see the man he'd wounded climb out the window while shouting over a headset radio.

_Are they trained commandos? Mediterranean terrorist cells? They seem far too organized for mere rabble. Mercenaries maybe? Damn it Your Majesty, this is getting _way _out of hand . . . especially for our fist night in the country!_

From the window, he could hear vehicle screaming away from the building and sirens of emergency response closing in.

_That's a bit _too_ convenient. _Hal thought grimly as he made his way back to the others. _I wonder how much the Egyptian bigwigs are in on this?_

Personally, he didn't want to know. Professionally, he knew that he would have to find out one way or another. He wasn't about to go through this night again if he could help it.

* * *

**Helloo! I'm back in action and ready to tear into my writing again. Granted, it won't be day to day as in the past, but hey, least I'm back in some form or fashion. I have decided to complete Code Geass: Birth of a Maelstrom in order to provide a better understanding of upcoming events in Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent. I am terribly sorry at the HUGE length of absence, but I LIVE! Anywho . . . review!**


End file.
